Megaman Volnutt
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Moves Neutral B - Machine Gun Arm Megaman fire one bullets to the opponents depending on which direction you shoots using the joystick. Tapping B will one bullets in whatever direction, doing minor damage. But holding B will make you fires a giant barrage of bullets. In this stage, a bullet cause a bit of damage. However, you can only shoot one bullets per 2 second to preventing spam. Changing it will be 5 second. This can be also be done by midair. Side B - Ground Crawler Megaman launch a bomb that rolls along the stage before touching a opponents and explode onto their, causing damage. When blow up, the bomb has a vortex effect that pulls in nearby opponents before the actual explosion occurs. The vortex also steadily damages enemies over time. Up B - Drill Uppercut Megaman leap on the air and use the drill to spin upwards. While on the air, you can cause inflicting damage on any opponents who touch you. This move is mostly vertical recovery and can stop by pressing A, hitting a roof, or by a nearby ledge. Down B - Shield Arm Megaman shoot out a shield-like projectiles in on which direction you are facing. During this move, the shield is in front of you the whole time. Not only will you do damage to a opponent, but he you reflect a opponent projectiles from taking any damage to you. This last up til 10 second or when you can KOed. Final Smash - Maximum Power Shining Laser Megaman charges his buster very briefly and punches a random opponent with the buster. If the punch lands, Megaman fires and launches the opponent in the air while firing Shining Laser Cannon, causing major damage to the airborne enemy. While this affect one character, the rest can get involved nearby. This move can be also good for a star/screen KO. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Megaman Category:Capcom Category:Male Category:Sorta Human Category:Heros Category:Tatsunoko vs Capcom Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Gunholders Category:Robots Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:The Completionist Reviewed Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Perverts Category:AVGN Reviewed Category:Pure Hero Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Losers Category:Blue